


Light me up, put me on top

by flipmeforward (vinterdrog)



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly Christmas fluff escalating into softcore porn...as it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light me up, put me on top

“Seba- _ah_ , Sebastian, stop, I— _fuck_ ,” Kurt gasps, arching his neck to give Sebastian better access, even as he pushes him away. “Can we—not in the hallway, please?”

“Mm, okay,” Sebastian murmurs, placing one last kiss on Kurt’s neck before backing off. He pulls off his coat and toes off his shoes, leading the way into his apartment, turning on the lights as he goes. When he reaches his bedroom, he looks behind him, expecting Kurt to be right there, but he isn’t. 

Kurt is stuck in the hallway, staring at the living room. 

“You…” he says, closes his mouth, swallows. “I… _what_?” he says, finally tearing his eyes away to stare at Sebastian instead. “You… _how_?” he says, throwing his arm out, pointing at everything at once. Sebastian walks closer, crosses his arms over his chest and smirks. 

“I’ll just wait here until you form a complete sentence.”

“This is  _a lot_ , Sebastian,” Kurt says, turning to stare at the living room again. 

Because it is, it really is. Sebastian’s living room is absolutely  _flooded_  with Christmas decorations. Kurt takes a tentative step into it all and looks around. They’ve been dating for eight months, so it’s far from the first time Kurt has been in Sebastian’s apartment. It’s the first time since before Thanksgiving, though, so he hasn’t seen all this before. Kurt had no idea Sebastian was this into Christmas, they haven’t really talked about it, and Kurt definitely hadn’t  _thought_ about it. And whatever he somewhat expected, this was definitely not even close.

There are candles pretty much everywhere, not lit of course, but all in various states of burned. A red, fluffy carpet on the floor, blankets with snowflake patterns on the couch. The thing that draws Kurt’s eyes, though, is the Christmas tree. 

It’s in the corner, covering a bit of the TV, and it’s big,  _way_  bigger than anything a New York bach— _guy_ , Kurt corrects himself with a pleased smile, would ever need in his apartment. 

“Wow, Sebastian. Are you compensating or something?” Kurt says, teases, even though he knows first-hand how much Sebastian  _doesn’t_ need to compensate, at least not in that particular area. Sebastian seems to be of the same opinion, because he slides up behind Kurt and wraps his arms around his waist, pressing himself close enough that Kurt can feel the outline of his still-hard cock against his ass. 

“I think you and I both know I’m not,” Sebastian says into Kurt’s ear, keeping his voice low.

Kurt wants to take a closer look at the other stuff, the paper star in the window and the fairy lights on the bookshelf, the miniature figures on a shelf, but he doesn’t want to leave Sebastian’s arms. It’ll all be here tomorrow, anyway. He’s just about to turn around and suggest they finally move to the bedroom, when Sebastian speaks.

“My sister’s birthday is on the 25th, so we never really went full-out on the Christmas celebrations. Didn’t want to steal her thunder.”

“So you  _are_  compensating,” Kurt says, earning himself a smack on his ass and Sebastian biting down on his neck. 

“Shut up.”

“Also, I can totally see how you two are related. Demanding the cancellation of a world-wide holiday so she can celebrate her birthday,” Kurt continues, his smile widening as Sebastian turns him around in his arms and glares at him. 

“Shut up,” he repeats. 

“Make me,” Kurt replies, sliding his arms around Sebastian’s waist, his hands down Sebastian’s back pockets. 

“Cheeky.”

“You love it. Not as much as you love Christmas, apparently, but it’s okay. I accept this second place in your life.”

“You think you’re so funny,” Sebastian mutters, tugging on Kurt’s hair, making him angle his face upwards. He leans in to kiss him but hovers with his lips millimeters from Kurt’s, teasing him, torturing him. Kurt whines, low in his throat, presses their bodies closer together, rubbing his own erection against Sebastian’s. 

“C’mon, kiss me,” he whispers. “I promise I won’t tease you about this again until tomorrow.”

“You say that as if you expect an award,” Sebastian whispers back, their lips still so close that they’re only  _almost_ touching. 

“Well, I do,” Kurt replies, raising himself up on his toes to press his lips against Sebastian’s. They almost topple over with the force, but Sebastian takes a step back and stabilizes them, then steps back to sit down on the couch, pulling Kurt with him. 

“Good enough?” he asks, grabbing Kurt’s ass to hoist him up on his lap, thrusting up when Kurt’s crotch rubs against his own. 

“Mm _hm_ ,” Kurt hums, spreading his legs to get them even closer. “God, yes.”

“Fuck, I had— _ah_ —had  _plans_  for this evening,” Sebastian says, reaching between them to unzip his jeans. 

“No you didn’t,” Kurt replies, doing the same with his own pants while pressing sloppy kisses to Sebastian’s neck. “You wanted to fuck me against the front door.”

“Maybe that was my plan,” Sebastian says, batting Kurt’s hand away when he fails to undo his pants and does it for him. He slides his hand into Kurt’s underwear and takes out his cock, starts to jerk it as he grabs the back of Kurt’s head with his other hand and kisses him. “Do me,” he mutters between kisses. “C’mon, babe, jerk me off and then I’ll fuck you later.”

“You promise?” Kurt says on an exhale, then gasps as Sebastian twists his hand and tightens his grip at the same time. He does as Sebastian says, reaches into his pants to take out his cock, the feel of it in his hand familiar by now, and starts to stroke it.

He goes slowly at first, but fastens his pace when Sebastian doesn’t let up his. This is not what they had planned at all, this is fast and dirty and  _filthy_ , precome is dripping down on Sebastian’s clothes and Kurt is too far gone to be able to avoid getting some on his own. It hits Kurt that he isn’t sure if someone can see them through the windows or not, they’ve never been naked in Sebastian’s living room before so he hasn’t had the chance to think about it, but the thought that someone  _might_  see them right now, like this, has him moaning loudly and thrusting into Sebastian’s fist. 

“Fuck,  _fuck_ , come on,” he moans, quickening his pace until his hand is a blur between them. “I need to you fuck me, come on.” He kisses Sebastian again, squeezes around his cock, and then he feels Sebastian tremble beneath him, feels him tense up, feels his hand get coated in sticky come. “I want—I need—” he doesn’t know what he needs, not exactly, but he grabs his own cock with his sticky hand, closes it over Sebastian’s hand to adjust his grip and speed, takes pleasure in the way Sebastian’s breath hitches at the gesture. Sebastian slides his other hand down Kurt’s back again, settles just above his ass, and Kurt thinks he’ll leave it there, but then he smacks Kurt’s ass, hard, and Kurt comes with a gasp, smearing white stripes on Sebastian’s shirt.

“This really wasn’t the plan,” Sebastian says when Kurt is resting his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, catching his breath.

“Yeah, but I’m not complaining,” Kurt says. 

“Good, me neither. I’d say we move to the bedroom for round two, though. Much easier to fuck you there.”

“Mm, so you don’t have some weird fantasy about fucking under the Christmas tree or something, then?” Kurt says, kissing the skin he can reach without moving. 

“Do you  _want_  me to shut you up by making you suck my cock?” Sebastian says, and it’s a joke, but Kurt doesn’t reply, and he knows Sebastian can feel his cock twitch between them. “Fuck,” Sebastian breathes out. “You never fail to surprise me.”

Kurt smiles, pulls his head up and kisses him. “And I can honestly say the same thing about you. Junkie.”

“Pervert.”

“I’m not letting you fuck me with a candy cane or something, just so you know.”

“Jesus, why—where do you even  _get_  these ideas? Do I even  _want_  to know?”

“Probably not,” Kurt concedes, then winces when he feels their combined come drying up between them. “Can we move now?” Sebastian nods, and Kurt shifts around until he’s standing on the floor, holding out a hand to help Sebastian get up. 

“I do have Christmas themed underwear, though,” Sebastian says as they make their way to the bedroom. 

“Sheets with Rudolph on, too, I presume?” Kurt says without even looking at him, pulling his shirt over his head as they enter the bedroom. 

“Snowflakes, actually,” Sebastian says, throwing his pants over a chair. 

“Keeping it classy in the bedroom, at least.” Kurt turns around when he’s naked and pushes Sebastian down on the bed, then moves up to straddle him. “That’s something I can always count on.”

**Author's Note:**

> on [tumblr](http://flipmeforward.tumblr.com/post/102300987376/fic-light-me-up-put-me-on-top-kurtbastian-r).


End file.
